Thor's Chariot
Thor's Chariot '''(renamed '''Thor's Triumphant Chariot outside of North America) Is the seventh episode of the second season and the 20th overall of Crappington. Synopsis The Goa'uld has discovered that Cimmeria is no longer protected by Thor's Hammer, which The Kids destroyed to free Skipper and is enslaving the natives. The Kids' only hope is to somehow free the mythical Thor from his Goa'uld captivity form. Plot A connection is made with the earth Groundbridge, but since no IDC is received the Iris is left closed and something impacts it. Investigations reveal that the impacting object was not organic but contained high levels of danger. PuffPuff is convinced that the object was the Sagan Institute Box, which was left with the Cimmerians to give to Thor, should he show up. They assumed that he had gotten it. A MALP is sent and shows dead Cimmerians, Jaffa, and Gairwyn (who the Kids met on their previous visit) pleading for help because the "Ettins" — meaning the Goa'uld — have come. The kids felt responsible as Rob used Thor's Hammer to free Skipper and escape the cave, leaving the planet open to the Goa'uld. On arriving on Cimmeria, Puff's Party finds a large Goa'uld presence under the command of Heru'ur (Son of Saddamn and Anubis). They go with Gairwyn to Tundra's grave where Rob finds out that he can use Tundra's Kara kesh. They then retreat with Gairwyn to the caves where the population are hiding. After discussion, Rob and Lance with Gairwyn as a guide go to look for the Hall of Thor's Might which they suspect contains weaponry, whilst Puff and Skipper start a fight with the Jaffa using conventional weapons (principally A-M18A1 Claymore mines). Lance, Rob and Gairwyn find the Hall of Thor's Might and are faced with a hologram of Thor demanding they complete his challenges to "prove their worth". Once they successfully completed the challenges, they are forced to regenerate the Thunder Fossil to free Thor. They are then faced with what Rob believes is another Hologram, this time of Thor in the real Asgard form (a Roswell "Grey"), Thor explains that in fact this is a real-time communication device. Rob and Lance tell Thor how his Hammer was Given to Rob to save Skipper, and about the destruction of the real Hammer, then ask where the weapons are. Thor tells them that the tests were not to protect any weapons, they were to check that the Cimmerians were advanced enough before revealing the true nature of the Asgard. Lance and Rob find themselves transported back to the planet surface — without Gairwyn. Disappointed, they return to the caves where they meet the rest of Puff's Team who have retreated from fighting the Jaffa. Unfortunately, the caves have been discovered and The gang are forced to surrender themselves in order to save the remaining Cimmerians. As they are escorted back to Ha'tak, a Cimmerian city where the Chariot appears in the sky which they realize must be The Asgard Ship - all the Jaffa and their ships disappear as they are touched by white rays emanating from Thor's Chariot (This phenomenon will later be revealed as the Asgard transporter). Gairwyn materializes next to them and tells them that Thor gave her a message: "They are friends to all. Protector of all. All except the Goa'uld with whom they are at war. Thor's new hammer will make an exception for the one called Tenorman". The kids return home. Characters *PuffPuff Humbert *Zowie Devlin *Lance Patrick *Robert Tenorman *Skipper *Gairwyn *Thor (debut) *Saddamn Hussein Minor Characters *Melvin Sneedly *Teri Collins *Dr. Janet Fraiser *Dino-Rang *Toad Sanderson *Drill Sergeant *Clyde Donovan *Dwebble Pebble *Maractus Smith (speaking debut) *Zook Bambowski *Milly *Principal Waternoose *STch. Walter Harriman *Noob and Smoke *Goa'uld System Lords (multiple) *CES Guardsmen (multiple) *Jaffa (multiple) *Cimmerians (multiple) Transcript Gallery Normal sg1 206 416.jpg|Thor being freed from.... Normal sg1 206 420.png|....his Goa'uld Captivity Form Normal sg1 206 433.jpg|Thor as a hologram Normal sg1 206 490.jpg|Thor's Chariot purges through the sky Trivia *This marks the time when we see Thor in the actual Asgard form. *After Gairwyn's reappearance at the end of the episode, she mentions that Thor has remarked that the Tau'ri are still too young to converse with the Asgard on a level of equality. The events of "The Fifth Race" show the Asgard that the Tau'ri have advanced further than they had previously believed and that they have great potential but that they still have time before they are able to converse on the level of The Alliance of the Four Great Races. *While the voice of Thor in this episode is provided by Mark Gibbon, it is to be provided by Michael Shanks, in later episodes (beginning with Fair Game). Goofs *Rob draws a radius on the circle to solve pi. However, pi is the ratio of the diameter to the circumference, not the radius. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rob Category:Episodes focusing on PuffPuff Category:Episodes focusing on Lance Category:Episodes featuring Thor Category:Asgard episodes Category:Action-packed episodes Category:Dramatic episodes